


Throne

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King!Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam asks him to kneel, he does so, because he would do anything for his Boy King, anything at all, even this, what he would not do for his Father or his brother, to get Sam to return the look of adoration he knows he must be giving to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [FuckYeahSam/Lucifer](http://fuckyeahsamlucifer.tumblr.com)'s Hotter Than Hell 2013 Fanwork Exchange

Sam sits upon the Throne of Hell, and he is beautiful. So beautiful Lucifer can hardly stand it, reminding him of how he once was. 

 

When Sam asks him to kneel, he does so, because he would do anything for his Boy King, anything at all, even this, what he would not do for his Father or his brother, to get Sam to return the look of adoration he knows he must be giving to him.

 

It is no time in comparison to what he spent in The Cage, but still it feels like an eternity to Lucifer, waiting to see how Sam will react to him. But Sam is not a cruel king, and he is not blind. He can see the hope in the being before him and more so he can see how beautiful he is, the hints of how grand he was before. He bids Lucifer closer, and Lucifer stands, but keeps his head bowed as he approaches.

 

"Mine." Sam hisses into Lucifer's ear, tugging him close enough to do so once he's in arm's reach.

 

"Yours." Lucifer says in turn, sinking to his knees again, this time between Sam's legs. 

 

He breathes deeply and Sam smells of demons, a sick smell that Lucifer hates, but beneath the sulfur stench, Sam still smells pure, like earth and air and light. He wants to devour Sam, to lap up all that overpowers the dark and dank of this place. He should ask for permission, should not presume when he is blessed to be in Sam's presence at all, but he cannot help himself. There is a tear in the thigh of Sam's jeans and Lucifer presses his lips to the exposed skin.

 

Sam smiles at the contact, lowering a hand from the arm of the throne to rest it in Lucifer's hair, guiding him gently closer to his groin.

 

Lucifer can scarcely believe it. His boy king is touching him, allowing him to do this, wanting more from him, and Lucifer will give it willingly. He noses at Sam's groin, pushing up his shirt slightly and pressing lips to the skin revealed there as he undoes the button and zipper of Sam's jeans, reaching in and pulling out his mostly soft cock.

 

Smirking slightly, Sam pets Lucifer's hair, encouraging him wordlessly to continue.

 

And continue Lucifer does, slowly stroking Sam to hardness as he kisses and licks at the growing erection. 

 

His touches are soft and tentative, even as he finally takes it into his mouth and sucks, but Sam does not mind, there will be time for more later, he has all the time in the world with his Lucifer, for now he can allow this.

 

Lucifer sucks harder as Sam begins to buck up into his mouth, taking it all, anything to make Sam keep making the noises he's making, keep touching him, keep allowing him to do this.

 

Sam comes hard, spilling down Lucifer's throat and letting his angel swallow it down before pulling him off, pulling him up into his lap. He kisses Lucifer, tasting himself on his angel's lips, still petting Lucifer's hair gently.

 

"Yours," Lucifer whispers again, once Sam pulls away from the kiss. He will do anything to continue to make his Boy King happy, and he can only hope that Sam will let him.


End file.
